A Future in the Past
by BrokenToy89
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in the time 20 years just after watching Sirius Black fall into the veil at the end of her 5th year. There she is faced with the harsh reality that she cant return to her own time. She has to make the best of her life, without interfering with the future. Face to face with the marauders this task become easier said than done. HG/SB
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

 **DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERY – 18th of June, 1996**

Harry had been convinced Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had tried to stop him from going, worried it was a trap. Harry had not been taking his occlumency practice seriously she knew. But she had failed, and Harrys conviction had created doubt in her. What if Sirius really was in trouble? She cared about him too. But, she had been right… It was all a trick to lure Harry to take the prophecy about him and Voldemort. The Death Eaters had turned up the second he had touched the Prophecy and everything had gone to hell from there. They had managed to scrape by barely, but then she had been hit by a spell. Excruciating pain had shook her body and then everything had gone black.

She had no idea how long she had been out. She woke to Ron panting on the floor, exhausted, a brain twitching beside him. Ginny and Luna were nearby. Obviously Ginny had hurt her ankle and couldn't get around by herself. Luna told her calmly that Harry and Neville had gone towards the room with the veil they had seen earlier and so she had climbed unsteadily to her feet and followed; telling Luna to take care of Ron and Ginny. She had to help Harry.

When she had gotten to the room the Order of the Phoenix were already there. Tonks were unconscious on the ground and Sirius was fighting Bellatrix. In the distance she could see running Death Eaters and Dumbledore working on capturing them. She came just in time to see Sirius being hit by a spell and stumbling backwards into the veil. It hit her hard, she understood, he was gone. It all happened so fast. She staggered backwards, losing her balance, trying to catch onto something to hold her upright. All the willpower that had kept her on her feet were failing her though, she fell. Her hand missed the shelf she was aiming for, but something else cold and small got caught in her hand as she fell. She landed head first on the cold floor and her vision slowly faded as she stared at the veil where Sirius had disappeared.

 **DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES**

Edgard Bones, an auror for the Ministry of Magic, was making his normal rounds in the department of mysteries. A task not trusted to many, but he was after all an exceptional wizard and no one doubted his good nature. While walking he spotted a crumbled figure on the floor. The body was bloody and limp, laying near the veil. On closer inspection he found a pulse on what he discovered was a teenager, no more than 15 years old from what he could guess. The girl looked like she had been in a duel for her life, but there were no signs around her of a duel and he could find no other people around either.

Edgard was a devoted member of The Order of The Phoenix and his first thought was to bring this girl to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. If anyone would know who she was it was him, he was the headmaster of Hogwarts after all. If the girl was just a teenager she would surely be a student at the school. Hurriedly and carefully he conjured up a stretcher and left the Department of Mystery heading for Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore.

 **HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING**

Hermione heard a scream far away. "Sirius!" The scream she noticed was coming from her. Everything was black, her body felt heavy and her head was pounding. Every muscle in her body was contracting and straining against the pain. She felt hot tears trail down the side of her face. "Nooooo!" She screamed, seeing the scene where Sirius fell into the veil over and over again in her head. Suddenly she felt soft hands restraining her and she realized she had been thrashing around. A soft voice was cooing at her; "Now now, you're safe. It's okay." Sais the familiar voice softly. "Here dear, drink this, it will help." Cooed the voice and Hermione felt warm liquid touch her lips and run down her throat. Slowly Hermione fell back into sweet dreamless sleep.

Voices penetrated the darkness as Hermione slowly became conscious again. "She's been hit with a rather nasty curse Headmaster, it's a miracle she is still alive." The woman voice said softly. "Let me know when she wakes up Poppy, we have yet to discover who she is or where she came from," the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore answered. Hermione felt an inward frown at this, Dumbledore knew who she was, surely. What was going on? But she soon fell back into unconsciousness.

The third time she felt herself being drawn back from darkness she managed to slowly part her heavy eyelids. Her eyesight was unfocused, she could only see light. Slowly her surroundings came into focus and the familiar surroundings of the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts came into focus. There was something off though, she couldn't put her fingers on it and her head felt heavy. She tried pushing herself up from the bed but a sharp pain in her side made her wince and let out a painful moan. Within seconds Madam Pomfrey was at her side, coaxing her back down in the bed. "Lay down dear, you are in no condition to be sitting right now. There there," she cooed and Hermione let her lay her down again. "Where is Harry and Ron?" Hermione croaked through a hoarse voice. She couldn't believe they weren't there. Had Madam Pomfrey refused them entrance to the wing? She needed to know everyone was okay.

"I'm not sure who you are talking about dear, but you need to drink some of these potions," Madam Pomfrey ignored her question and proceeded to administer several bottles of potions. All in all she had to take 10 different ones before the old matron was happy and left her alone. She had to notify the Headmaster that she was awake was the only thing she said as she walked away. Hermione was confused and worried, but her mind and body was dulled by the medicine she had just received. She didn't know how long had gone by before Madam Pomfrey was back, closely followed by Albus Dumbledore. Through her haze Hermione could only register that something was off with Dumbledroe, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sir, please tell me Harry and Ron are okay!" She pleaded. She caught a look between Dumbledore and Pomfrey she didn't understand and could feel her headache return slightly with the anxiety she felt. "What's going on Headmaster? What happened?" She shakily asked. "I was going to ask you the same, Miss. I'm afraid we don't know who you are or these boys you are asking about." Dumbledore replied carefully, studying her as she frowned deeply. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"But, it's me Headmaster , Hermione. We've know each other for 5 years…" She could feel the tears starting to trickle down her cheek. Dumbledore looked at her with compassion, he held up a small gold necklace before her. "Can you remember this?" He asked. "It was found clutched in your hands, I'm afraid it's broken." Dumbledore asked. Hermione studied the necklace through her tears and her eyes widen, she would have recognized such a device anywhere, it had been a big part of her school life 2 years ago. "That's a time-turner sir, " she said slowly- "But I…" She trailed off. She remembered catching something when she fell backwards in the department of mysteries. So it had been a time-turner she had caught while falling, it had obviously hit the ground with her and been destroyed.

A thought slowly formed itself in her addled mind. "What's the date, sir?" She slowly asked frowning. Dumbledore looked slightly shocked as he answered. "17th of August, 1976" He said softly. Hermione jerked in her bed, trying to get up, panic-struck, but winced from the pain and quickly fell down again. Madam Pomfrey was at her side tsking and helping her to lay down. "Poppy would you give us some privacy please," Dumbledore asked softly and Madam Pom frey reluctantly left the room. When he was sure she was out of earshot he turned back to Hermione.

"From your reaction I can deduce that a time related accident has happened," He said softly and Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm from 1996, sir," she whispered. "That explains a lot." Dumbledore murmured deep in thoughts. She was about to say more but he cut her off. "Please don't tell me more. Messing with time can be dangerous, I'm better off not knowing anymore. I'm afraid Time-turners are not yet discovered and thus we can't just send you back. I ask you to come up with a new name and we will have to disguise your appearance a little. No one can know you're from the future," He added seriously and she nodded mutely. "You can call me Hermione Grant," she said softly, remembering what Professor Binns had called her by mistake in History of Magic class.

"Very well Ms Grant," Dumbledore nodded. "We will enrol you into Hogwarts, classes start in two weeks. You will keep a low profile until we can find a way to send you home. I will arrange for new school robes and supplies and anything else you need. Remember, no one can know Ms Grant, we will say you've been home-schooled until now, thus explaining why no one knows you. You will begin your 6th year, if I'm not mistaken?" He asked and she nodded again. "Yes, Sir"

Dumbledore nodded softly and turned to leave. "Don't be afraid to come see me if you need anything. I suggest you listen to Madam Pomfrey and heal up before school starts." And with that he left her there in her own thoughts. This was bad, they were in the middle of fighting a war back in her own time and she was stuck 20 years in the past. What was she going to do? For now she decided to take Dumbledore's advice and heal up. She would be able to figure it all out ones she could think more clearly and the pain was gone.

So Hermione Granger, now Grant, spent 2 weeks in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Taking several potions every day to combat the pain and heal her body. Soon she was well enough to sit up in bed and started reading the Daily Prophet to catch up to what was happening in the wizarding world. It would be strange if she didn't know what was happening when the school started to fill up with students. She devised a background story for herself; nothing dramatic. She had to blend, stay out of trouble and, the hardest part, be ordinary. No excelling in class, she had to keep her grades average. She had to be friendly, but not too much, friendship would complicate everything too much. Boys were definitely a no go, she could not fall in love. She felt a pang in her heart thinking about Ron. Would she ever see him again? What about Harry and Ginny and everyone else? Tears welled in her eyes as she reminisced about her past in the future.


	2. A future in the past

**A Future in the Past**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, nervously tugging her new school robes. The train was on its way with the students she knew, she was getting ready to join everyone in the Great Hall for sorting the new students. She would be introduced with the 1st years as a new student in front of the whole school. She would have to get sorted again. She was incredibly nervous.

In the two weeks she had alone at Hogwarts she had experimented with her looks. With some help from Dumbledore she had managed to make her wavy hair straight, cut to her shoulders with bangs in accordance with the current style. They had made her nose a little smaller and adjusted her ears to be a little flatter against her head. It was small changes, but it made a big difference; Harry and Ron would probably never recognize her like this. No one who saw a picture in the future would see Hermione Grant and connect her to muggleborn Hermione Granger.

With a deep breath she turned around and walked down to the Great Hall where the professors and Dumbledore was already in place behind the head table. She had already met the professors the week before and Dumbledore had explained her situation to them. Well the situation they had concocted since they couldn't tell them the truth. Hermione waited with Professor Mcgonagall for the 1st years to arrive so they could enter the Hall together. At long last they arrived and following Mcgonagall they entered the Great Hall; Hermione at Mcgonagall's side and the first years trailing behind.

Dumbledore stood at the front as they walked down the hall. Hermione could feel curious eyes on her and nervously pulled on her sleeve. The hall was filled with murmurs, but it soon quieted down as Dumbledore started to speak. "Welcome to old and new students! This year we have a new student starting her 6thYear, Miss Hermione Grant," Dumbledore beckoned for her to join his side and she did. "Ms Grant was home-schooled until now. I'm sure you all will welcome her with open arms. She will be sorted into a house before our new 1st years!" He finished and walked back to his seat, leaving Hermione to sit down on the stool, while Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat didn't delay in yelling out "Gryffindor!" and wild applause was heard from the Gryffindor table as she made her way over and sat down at an empty seat.

She greeted everyone with a shy smile, her eyes flickering around the table. She felt a sharp shock as she thought she saw Harry from the corner of her eyes. But she shook her head to rid herself of such a ridicules notion. She was 20 years in the past, there was no way Harry would be there. She turned her focus to the sorting and then to the food when it finally appeared. She made some polite conversation with her fellow students throughout the feast. People were curious, but her well planned backstory did the trick. Soon she fell to the background, listening to the talk around her and keeping neutral.

The feast ended and Hermione met Dumbledore's eyes as she got up to follow the rest of her house. She nodded slightly to him, showing all was well. He returned the nod and turned to Prof. Mcgonagall as Hermione turned and followed her fellow Gryffindors to the tower. On the way to the tower she heard someone calling after her. "Hermione! Wait up!" A red-headed pretty girl came running up to her, followed by a blond and blue eyed girl. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans and this is Marlene Mckinnon," the red-head beckoned to the blond. Hermione smiled politely, frowning on the inside. Lily Evans. Why did that sound so familiar? Marlene too, she felt she had heard those names before. There was something about this Lily too that was so familiar, she felt like she knew this girl, which was impossible. She had no way of checking who they were and couldn't for the life of her remember where she had heard the names before. So she shrugged it off and focused on what Lily was saying instead. "If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask," Lily continued. "We can show you where your classes are and the library and anything else really. Hogwarts can be a little confusing if you're not used to it." Lily gave her a warm smile. "And we're in the same dormitory!" Marlene added cheerfully.

Hermione thanked them and assured them she would ask if she needed any help. While the two girls continued talking and discussing she trailed behind them in her own thoughts. Not paying much attention to where she was going she suddenly walked into something hard and stumbled backwards. Before she could hit the floor someone grabbed her and lifted her back to her feet as if she was as light as a feather. Hermione looked up and for one second was dumbstruck. HARRY?! Her head screamed, her heart started racing, what was going on. She clutched her head as a sharp pain struck her. She felt hands steadying her as her knees started buckling. She could smell something wonderful; soapy and masculine…

"You okay, love?" A voice brought her back and she slowly looked up again. The voice wasn't familiar. It was the boy she had mistaken for Harry. He was like the spitting image of Harry, except, there was no scar on his forehead and his eyes were hazel instead of green. There was a different air about him too. She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice to speak. "Look you've made her speechless, too bad you're hung up on Evans, ey Prongs," snickered a voice behind her. Prongs? Hermione frowned. "You're the one clinging to the new girl Padfoot, didn't take you very long, did it?" The dark haired boy retorted with a snort and a grin.

Both boys chuckled as Hermione withdrew from the boy holding onto her. "Mind your manners Prongs, we should probably introduce ourselves!" The boy that had caught her walked into her line of sight and she let a gasp escape her. There was no mistaken it; he was much younger but she could see who it was without a doubt. Tears unwillingly welled up in her eyes as she stared at him. She saw him in her nightmares every night. The shocked look on his face as he fell into the veil. "Sirius…" She whispered, her breath coming in gasps, tears forming. She was having a panic attack.

The boys both stared at her bewildered. Sirius gaped at her in shock and confusion. At that moment Lily and Marlene came upon them after noticing Hermione wasn't by their side anymore. "Potter! Black!" Lily's voice was sharp and harsh. They had not heard anything or seen what had happened; they just saw a crying girl standing in front of the two troublemakers. "What did you do to her!" She growled walking over and putting a arm around Hermione. "You two are unbelievable," she scolded on, not letting them get a word in. "Why would you go after the new girl on her first day too!" Hermione was burying her head in her hands by now, she couldn't control the sadness that swept over her by seeing this young, healthy version of the man she had seen die a couple of weeks ago in her own time.

"We didn't…" Sirius started to protest but trailed off, look of unmistakeable pain on his face. He didn't understand what was happening, but seeing a girl crying like that made his heart ache. The raw pain in her eyes was nothing he had never seen before. And how did she know who he was? He had heard her say his name. He looked pleadingly at James, hoping he could do something about the situation. "I'm sorry Evans," James started. "She walked into me, we didn't do anything… I didn't think she was hurt. I…" He was cut off by Marlene stepping in front of Hermione, obviously done listening to explanations. "Forget it, we're leaving," She snapped at the boys and turned to push Lily and Hermione ahead of her inside the Gryffindor Tower and up the stairs to their dorm.

The girls sat a sobbing Hermione down on her bed and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" Lily asked softly. "Those guys are the worst bullies in school, you shouldn't listen to them." Hermione sniffed and dried her eyes on her sleeve. She shook her head slowly at Lily, pulling herself together. "No Lily, it wasn't their fault. I'm sorry, I just thought they were someone I used to know," she tried to explain while calming herself down. This wouldn't do. She couldn't have mental breakdowns in the middle of school corridors "I'm sorry I worried you, it was nothing. Thank you," she told the girls honestly. Both girls looked at her with worry, but nodded after a while and walked over to their own beds and started unpacking their trunks.

Hermione sat against the wall on her bed thinking. It was a shock. The Marauders; a young and alive version of Harry's father: James Potter and godfather Sirius Black. That meant Remus Lupin and Wormtail were there too. What were the odds! Ending up in the same year as them… But that meant, Lily, it had to be Harry's mother. Harry had told her and Ron that his mother used to hate his father before they became a couple. James had bullied Snape at school and Lily and Snape were from the same town, maybe even friends before Hogwarts had separated them into different houses. Wait! That meant Snape was there too. Oh no, how was she going to survive this? How could she stay out of it knowing what she knew? James and Lily dying at Voldemort hands. Wormtails betrayel. Sirius ending up in Azkaban for 12 years. This was a catastrophe.

No! Get a grip Hermione. You have to stay out of it; whatever you do can change history in a really bad way. Don't meddle with time. Stay with the plan; lay low. She steeled herself. That night she had the nightmare again of Sirius dying and woke up the next morning covered in sweat, panting. Looking around she could see Lily and Marlene in their beds, still sleeping. Luckily she hadn't woken them. She sighed deeply and lied down to sleep a little longer.


	3. Confessions

**A confession**

 _A hand softly trailed along her jaw. "Hermione," she heard a voice whisper softly against her ear. Her body shivered and tears fell down her cheeks as she was faced with his smile. She reached out for him but she couldn't reach him. "Please don't go," she begged furiously trying to reach him._

Hermione woke with a startle, sitting up in bed. Touching her cheek she could feel the tears there. Why did her dreams and reality both decide to torture her, what had she done to deserve this. She drew her knees up and placed her forehead against her knees. She wanted to go home.

Meanwhile in the boys dorm the boys were back from their night with Remus. Remus was back in the howling shack and they were getting ready to get a couple of hours sleep before they had to get up. "Sirius, why exactly are you changing girls every week?" James asked his friend curiously, watching him change to his pjs. James knew very well why Sirius was acting out, he knew his friend better then he knew himself. He just wondered if Sirius had realized it himself.

"If I didn't it would be like not eating the candy thrown directly into your mouth," Sirius shrugged, grinning. Then his grin slipped and he quietly added; "I get bored…"

"So all the girls in school are suddenly boring?" James kept prodding studying his friends face. Sirius was obviously far gone and he didn't know it yet. "Or is it that they can't compare with one browned hair doe eyed girl?"

James laughed as his friends face actually turned a soft scarlett shade. Yes, he was smitten alright. "Why don't you just ask her out?" he pushed on.

Sirius threw his cloak away with his other clothes, turning away from James. "Because that's working out so great for you?!" He grumbled refusing to look at his friend.

James smiled slightly as he got up and walked over to Sirius, putting a hand on his shoulder "At least I'm trying mate. You're going to chase her away if you continue with what you're doing. She's not like other girls," He gave him a pat on the shoulder. His voice filled with sympathy. "I've seen how she looks at you; if you want to crack through her defences you need to do it slow and steady.."

Sirius didn't say anything. He got into bed and pulled out the marauder map looking not for the first time towards the girls dormitory. Hermione's name hovered close to Lily and Marlene. She wasn't in bed, she was moving around, then heading out of the dorm towards the common room. Sirius watched curiously, it was still the middle of the night, where was she going? He looked around at James and Peter, both had gone to bed already and were fast asleep. It was exhausting running around all night.

Sirius made a split second decision; threw on a t-shirt and followed Hermione out

Hermione couldn't fall asleep again and decided she would take a walk. Remus and the boys were most likely sleeping by now so she could sneak out without being noticed. She had snuck out enough times to know how to get out of the castle without being noticed.

She reached the grounds and took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill her lungs. Walking around along the edge of the lake she tried clearing her mind of everything; past, presence and future. She couldn't help missing all her friends, her family, her cat! What happened at home after Sirius died and she went back in time? Did they defeat the death eaters? Voldemort? Do they miss her and wonder where she went… And Sirius, why did he have to die? He didn't deserve it and Harry definitely didn't deserve losing yet another person he loved. If she could only use her knowledge of the future to save her friends.

Unable to clear her head; only getting more frustrated with everything she didn't notice the rock sticking up from the ground in front of her and she tripped. Screaming she saw the water rushing towards her as she fell towards the lake. Just before she hit the water she felt something grab her by the waist and pulled her back to safe ground.

Sitting on the ground she tried calming her beating heart, adrenalin was surging through her body. "Are you okey, love?" A shadow loomed over her sounding worried. She knew that voice. The familiarity and her shock was enough to make her cry. She felt him reach out and pull her to his chest while she sobbed. The familiar warmth made the crying even more hysterical. He ran his hand over her hair and made soft "shhh…" sounds; saying "it's okey," and "you're fine love".

When her crying quieted he picked her up from the ground and carried her with him back to the common room. He couldn't get to the girls dorm because of the magic keeping boys from entering so he brought her to his own bed. He drew the curtains on the bed, whispered a small spell to keep sound from escaping so his roommates wouldn't find her there. While she wrapped the sheets around herself and fell asleep exhausted, he sat by the other side of the bed and watched her sleep. Apparently the only thing he could do was make her cry.

Screaming awake like she often did her head turned around her in confusion. This was obviously not her bed or her dorm. Slight panic was building in her chest. Then she felt arms pulling her in and warmth crept over her. "Sirius…" She muttered under her breath as her body calmed down and she melted into him.

"Shhh.. Your fine, I told James to cover for us," He said softly, stroking her hair. "Everything is fine." Hermione sighed, than stiffened when what he was saying registered. James? Her head turned sharply to face Sirius. With big eyes she placed her hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She felt slightly hysterical. "Why are you here? Where am I?!" She was talking fast and panic creeping back in. He reached for her, but she slapped him away, tears were threatening to spill again.

"Do you remember you almost fell into the lake last night?" Sirius quietly asked; rubbing his neck awkwardly. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He was hurt she had slapped him away and shocked how good she had felt in his arms before. It was as if she belonged there. Of all the girls he had been with, which was a lot, he had never felt like this. The way she had said his name earlier; with a voice filled with recognition and love, made his body tremble slightly.

Hermione remembered. She had almost fallen in, he had caught her and she had broken down; again… He had brought her back into the castle obviously and let her sleep in his bed. She had felt like her Sirius was back with her for a second, that he hadn't died. The way he looked at her now, like a lost puppy made her heart ache. But he was a player; he had proven that since she came. He had shown very clearly he wasn't the man she had known and this was probably just an act to lure her into his arms. Despicable. "Why don't you just leave me alone," her voice came out as a sneer and she felt guilty the second the words escaped her mouth.

"I won't leave you alone," Sirius said firmly, staring her down with determined eyes. "I like you and I will prove to you that I like you and only you!" He declared.

"You're just trying to trick me into bed… I won't be one of your flavours of the week!" Without looking back she scrambled out of his bed and ran off to her own dorm. Leaving him staring after her; slow smirk forming around his mouth. He was going to take James advice and not give up on this girl.


	4. A damaged soul

**A damaged soul**

It was well into November before Hermione came face to face with Severus Snape. She had seen him around the school of course, but never exchanged a word with him. Lily had rallied behind him being a good person, but Hermione's experience of the older Snape tainted everything. Snape was also overly aggressive towards James which again provoked James to make fun of him and play pranks on him.

It was lunch and she was hurrying from class; meeting up with Remus for lunch when she walked into someone. Books fell all around her and she quickly bent down to pick them up, mumbling an apology. "Look where you're going next time," a voice sneered at her with so much malice it shook her. She slowly got up, clutching a potions book, but was distracted by the book. The book was filled with corrections and notes written in a tight small handwriting. She frowned slightly. "Did you do this?" She asked before looking up, fascinated by it.

The book was harshly pulled from her grasp. "That's none of your business, filthy mudblood!" Hermione looked at the person she had crashed into for the first time; Severus Snape. The look off disgust on his face gave her flashbacks of Draco Malfoy. But, before she could respond or even react she felt a pair of hands drag her gently backwards and behind. She looked in shock as Sirius stepped in front of her, blocking her from Snape. His wand was drawn and pointing at Snape, a look on his face of disgust rivalling that of Snape's own.

"Apologize to the lady, Snivellus," he growled at Snape. "Mind your own business Black," Snape sneered back, pulling his own wand. Seeing a dangerous situation, knowing Sirius bad temper, Hermione stepped between the two boys. Her hand rested on Sirius chest holding him back, while she spoke to Snape. "Please Severus just go. Lily says you're a good guy and I want to believe her," Hermione pleaded Snape. She saw a quick look of shock in his eyes at the mention of Lily, but it was soon disguised. "Keep your dog on a leash," Snape sneered and walked away without looking back.

Hermione let out a breath, than realized her hand was touching Sirius. She could feel her face get hotter and flush as she felt the hard muscled chest beneath the clothes. What was wrong with her!

Sirius rage melted as he watched Hermione's face turning a cute pink shade. He noticed her hand then, and even though she was getting red she hadn't removed her hand yet he noted. He felt a self-satisfied smirk form on his lips as he put away his wand, Snape forgotten completely, and put his own hand on top of hers. "Are you okay love?" He asked, not able to hide the grin on his face.

Hermione looked into his eyes and as soon as she felt his hand on her she pulled it back in shock. Her eyes darted to the ground. "It's fine, it was nothing. I've heard worse…" She muttered, staring at her feet. "You shouldn't have pulled your wand like that." Her face turned stern and stubborn as she looked up at him again.

Ignoring her remark he put his hands in his pockets and tried to look innocent. "I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize." He started. Hermione frowned. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Well," he was quiet for a second trying to gather his thoughts and give an explanation. "I've been parading girls in front of you, trying to make you jealous," he said honestly with a shrug.

"Wait, what?" Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard. That was too straightforward for her, she wasn't used to such honesty. Sirius moved closer to her, she instinctively backed away from him until her back hit the cold hard wall. He got so close only the books in her arms separated their bodies. She stared at him in surprise.

"I like you," Sirius said huskily. "I didn't like being told off, so I wanted to get revenge on you." His hand slowly reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Si-sirius," She stuttered, caught in his grey sensual eyes. A chill went through her as he touched her. She hadn't felt like this before, her body reacting so intensely to his words and touch. "We can't," she continued. "I can't." She was trying to be firm, but was failing miserably. He was being so gentle and careful.

"Why not?" He asked as he ducked his head down closer to her; only inches away from her hair. "Your body is saying something else," he noted as he could see her shudder as he neared closer. He looked at her neck, moving closer. His breath was causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. Her reaction was turning him on badly. He could feel his own body need to hold her, kiss those soft lips. He was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Please Sirius," Her voice was a whimper, it shook him out of his lust daze and he pulled back a little. His head clearing a little he couldn't help think that he was in trouble. He had never, ever, had such an intense reaction to a girl. He was far from a virgin, but sex had always been fun and satisfying; there had never been this intense feeling. He needed her. His body and mind needed her. Sirius straightened himself with every last bit of self-control. "Fine, we'll be friends then!" He declared happily. "No more girls on parade, no funny business. I promise I won't touch you until you ask me." He grinned maliciously while saying the last bit, as if to issue a challenge, as if he knew she was going to beg for it.

"Like I would ask…" She flushed, snapping back to reality now that he wasn't so close. She could still smell him though, it was very distracting. Stupid teenage hormones she thought to herself. "Fine, friends…" She turned and continued to lunch her face flushed red and her hand shaking a little.

The following weeks were the most stressful Hermione had ever experienced. She kept having to dodge Sirius; who was actively seeking her out every chance he had. Even in class he would desert his usual place beside James to sit beside her. He kept staring at her throughout the class. If he was trying to wear her down physically and mentally before making his move he wasn't exactly failing.

Worse part of being the object of Sirius attention was the stares she was getting from the female population of the castle. Everyone knew he was a player, but no one had ever seen him put so much effort and attention to one girl. They were staring daggers at her and Hermione wasn't happy about the attention. She had tried so hard staying low key. And one day things escalated when she was cornered by 3 girls. They shoved her into Moaning Myrtles abandoned bathroom making her lose her footing and crash to the floor.

Gathering up her stuff from the ground she was fuming. One of the girls, the blond 7th year she remembered seeing with Sirius a couple of weeks ago, looked down at her with her nose pointed up wards. "Stay away from Sirius Black," she growled. Reminding Hermione of a dog frothing at the mouth in anger.

"With pleasure," Hermione growled back at the blond. "You go and tell him, because he won't listen to me. You can have him!" She finished picking up her bag and books and stood up facing the other girl. Hermione had had a growth spurt the last year and she was just as tall as this girl, staring her right in the face. Hermione refused to look intimidated. She had been in worse situations than this. Although in Hermione's eyes this girl did resemble a mountain troll in temperament. She tried pushing past the three girls, but they grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall.

Hermione hit her shoulder hard into the wall, making her flinch in pain. Next thing she knew the girl had a wand pointed straight at her. "Are you a freak? Are you seriously going to curse me over a BOY?!" Hermione gasped astonished. What this girl didn't know was she had battled death eaters before, she knew how to duel. Her wand was in her hands before the girls could react and before they could say another word she had paralyzed them all. They fell to the floor all three completely paralyzed.

Walking over their bodies Hermione looked at the blond. "Stay away from me or I'll make you regret it." She sneered and walked on, not looking back. On her way out of the bathroom she felt like she hit a brick wall. For the second time she started to tumble to the floor, but this time someone caught her wrist and pulled her up into him.

"Are you alright, love?" Sirius pressed her against him, while she struggled to push him off. "Did they hurt you?"

"How.. Did… You Know..?" She said while pushing against him. He was so damn strong, with those damn hard abs and wow did he smell good. Weirdly he smelled just as her Sirius smelled. The thought almost soften her in his grip, but she shook it off and managed to squirm out of his hands.

"I…" Sirius looked like he hadn't thought through the whole thing. "Someone saw you together and I overheard so I came running." It sounded more like a question than an actual fact she mussed. He must have used the marauders map. That's why it was so hard to dodge him all the time.

"Well, I don't need you to help me," She huffed. "I took care of it. She tried to hex me, over you! Can you believe the idiocy..." Hermione rambled as she straightened her uniform and shouldered her bag.

"Women have done worse battling over my attention, love" Sirius grinned, but quickly poked his head through the door to check what had happened to the three other girls. All immobilized on the floor. "Brilliant," he muttered with a chuckle. "You are the most brilliant witch I've ever met!" He declared loudly and laughed even louder.

"I've done worse." She countered tersely, but a small smile formed on her lips involuntary. "Can you let me pass now?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Ma'am" Sirius grinned and stepped to the side. When Hermione started walking he followed her. "Go out with me, Hermione." He said cheerfully. "One date, no expectations, just dinner. Let me take you out to Hogsmeade this weekend."

She frowned at him. This wasn't the first time he had asked her out, she had turned him down every single time. "Aren't you getting sick of being turned down?" She asked honestly a little curious.

"Aren't you sick of turning me down?" He countered grinning cheekily at her. "Come on love, one dinner. If you hate me afterwards I will leave you alone forever!" He declared confidently.

Hermione groaned. If it would mean him stopping to bother her all the time it might be worth just giving in. "Fine, one date!" She agreed before walking into her arithmancy class. She could hear a yelp of joy from Sirius behind her and couldn't help but smile. That man was ridicules.

The weekend arrived quickly. The girls had stopped trying to corner and threaten her, and were now just standing far off glaring at her and muttering amongst themselves. Luckily she still had Lily and Marlene. Who had both agreed with each other that they needed to escort Hermione to her date. They didn't trust Sirius at all. Hermione only laughed and agreed, happy to not feel so alone. She was actually pretty nervous despite herself.

The girls walked down to Hogsmeade together. Hermione had agreed to meet Sirius at the Three Broomsticks. When they arrived it wasn't only Sirius waiting for them; Remus and James were there too. James and Sirius were both grinning like to idiots, while Remus had a shy "Sorry for bothering you" smile on his lips. Before the girls could say anything both Remus and James had grabbed hold of Lily and Marlene dragging them off to see what was new at Honeydukes. James was practically skipping along because he got to hang out with Lily. Hermione had to giggle softly at the sight. She really really liked Harry's parents.

"Ready?" Sirius reached out a hand for hers as she turned to face him. He looked so happy and again it struck her how different yet alike he was her Sirius. She put her hand in his; marvelling at how their hands fit perfectly together. He started dragging her slowly towards the warmth of the three broomsticks.

Inside he caught the attention of the barmaid. "Rosemerta!" He exclaimed taking her hand and kissing it. "You're as lovely as always," he flashed the poor woman a deadly handsome grin. She playfully hit him on the chest. "You're such a flirt Sirius Black," she scolded him with good humour, she obviously liked the flattery. "The room is ready, I'll bring you the food in a bit." She sauntered off to the kitchen calling over her shoulder "Behave yourself now!"

Room? Weren't they going to be in the same room as everyone else, where it was public? Hermione hesitated for a second, which Sirius caught right away "Don't worry love, it's just a small private meeting room to eat without all the noise," he grinned. She could see how he was looking forward to this with childlike happiness and let him drag her to their private room.

The room was as he had said. Just a table, some chairs. Not big, nothing fancy. The table was decorated and decked for two. "Sit," he beckoned as he pulled out the chair for her. She smiled genuinely at him for the first time. "Thank you," she shrugged off her coat and he took it from her as she sat down.

"I was going to ask how you fixed this room but from your act out there with Rosemerta I can guess," She smiled slightly, watching him put their jackets away and sitting down. "You're incorrigible Sirius Black"

"I only have eyes for you," he said this so seriously staring straight into her eyes that she felt warmth flush her cheeks.

"Are you and James going home for Christmas?" She asked looking away embarrassed.

Sirius shrugged. "We always do, the potters would kill us both if we didn't come spend Christmas with them. We're actually inviting Lily, Marlene and Remus this year."

Hermione felt a jolt of jealousy and beat herself mentally for even feeling like that. She couldn't let herself fall anymore in love with these people she knew were going to die. Every single one of them. Gone. "Oh," She sighed. And they both fell quiet as Rosemerta brought in the food. When she was done Hermione could feel Sirius watching her searchingly.

"You're welcome to join us for Christmas, The Potters have room." He offered. "I actually already asked if you could. You could share rooms with Lily and Marlene." He looked like a kid waiting to have someone tell him if he did good or not. She would even call it nervous. Sirius Black nervous, that wasn't something you saw every day.

"Sure," she smiled. "I hoped I could see Lily and Marlene over the holidays."

"Brilliant," Sirius nervousness faded and was replaced by a huge grin. The rest of the evening they spent talking about everything and nothing. Hermione found herself relaxing in a way she hadn't since she went back in time. Talking to Sirius was like talking to her best friends. He was funny, cocky, but also shy when sharing about himself and how he ended up with the Potters. He loved them, it was obvious, and her heart ached for him.

When they were done eating and had talked so long curfew was getting close he helped her with her coat and had a quick talk with Rosemerta before leading her out of The Three Broomsticks. "Rosemerta told me James let her know the others already went back to the Castle," He grinned at her. "So I'll follow you back."

"Very gentlemanly. No debauchery you have to get to?" She laughed as they started on the trek back.

"Debauchery can wait when damsels are in distress," He playfully acted very matter of factly, making her laugh louder.

She rubbed her hands together to warm them from the cool air as they walked. He noticed and this prompted him to take her hand in his, letting the skin to skin warm her. She was again fascinated by how their hands fit together.

"Have you made your decision, love? Will you break my heart or make me the happiest man alive?" He looked at her side ways, his joking demeanour gone.

Was this really an act? If so he was an amazing actor... Hermione thought. This had been the most fun she had had since she the accident. She had forgotten her worries and just lived in the moment. Could it be this "player" attitude was just a charade? He had reminded her of her Sirius tonight. Her body and soul was acutely aware of him. She needed this friendship if she was going to survive, no matter what happens in the future. "I'm damaged goods Sirius, you don't want this," She said almost choking a little. "But I'll be your friend and I hope you respect that." She finished, kicking a stone along the path.

They walked silently back to the castle and he followed her all the way to the entrance to her dorm. There he pulled her to a stop and turned her towards him. "If friend is all I'm going to get I'll take it. Anything, to be close to you," He cupped her cheek in his hand and she leaned into it without thinking. "You're not damaged," he whispered.

He was so close to her, her hands rested against his chest. His face was only inches away and she could smell him. Nostalgia washed over her and she leaned into him. The tension between them was unmistakable. Her whole body was vibrating in response to him. Her chest was heaving, her breath heavy. It took every ounce of self-control she possessed to push away from him and run up to her dorm room. Lily and Marlene were talking excitedly. Apparently their day with James and Remus had been a success. Hermione saw the blush on Lily's cheeks and smiled softly at the first sign of her falling in love.

They were curious how her date had gone. She looked like she had run a marathon when she found them. "We decided we could be friends," Hermione tried shrugging it off like it was nothing. She could see Lily and Marlene give each other a look.

"Do you remember what you dream about?" Marlene asked carefully. "We always hear you call out for Sirius. Are you sure you can just be friends?"

Hermione started. She hadn't been aware that she was calling out loud for Sirius. How could she explain it to these girls who were her only friends in this "world" she was now thrust into. "I…" She closed her mouth unsure about what to say. She hated lying. "I knew someone else with the same name, someone I lost." She finally finished. It wasn't a lie, at most it was stretching the truth slightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Lily got up and hugged her. "We shouldn't have pried. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." She reassured her. Hermione took a deep breath. It was probably time she told someone about her Sirius; keeping it bottled in wasn't helping her. So she sat down on her bed; Lily sitting next to her holding her hands. Marlene joined them, resting her arms around Lily, her cheek on her shoulders. "He was so damaged, but full of love and life." She started her story.


	5. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

Hermione and Ron had been at Grimmauld Place for a week now. They were helping getting the house in shape for normal people by removing all the dark and cursed artefacts all around. Sirius was there all the time while the other adults all came and went. The Order of The Phoenix was busy trying to stop Voldemort and his followers from the shadows. She could see Sirius was having trouble staying still. He was running up the walls from not doing anything. But everyone had agreed it was safer for him to stay at the house. So the days went by. Hermione could admit she had a tiny crush on Sirius. He was funny, eccentric and it was so obvious he loved Harry like his own son.

One day Hermione was walking around the big house by herself. Ron was busy playing wizard chess with Remus and the game had never really interested Hermione. Honestly it was a rather brutal game and after their encounter with the huge chess set their first year at Hogwarts she just didn't like it. She was a little lost though. The house was big and she hadn't really tried exploring much before now. Searching doors something caught her eyes. One of the doors said Sirius; it had to be Sirius room. She wondered if he was in there, maybe he could help her get a sense of direction again. Without much thought she knocked on the door softly and entered the room. What she saw on the inside made her stop in her tracks and flush from top to bottom.

Sirius was there, on the bed, naked. Well he had underwear on, but she hadn't actually seen a man undressed before. She was about to turn around and leave the room but stopped in her tracks. He was sleeping and hadn't noticed her there. Curiosity made her take a few steps closer. Sirius had filled in since she first saw him 2 years ago. He had gotten some meat back, filling out his muscled body. How a man could look so good only 2 years after spending 12 years in a prison like Azkaban was beyond her. He had so many scars and tattoos on his body. She walked closer. Her eyes followed his abs down, further down to where his underwear covered him. Hermione had never seen that part of a man before. His member was straining against the tight black boxer briefs he was wearing. She could almost see it pulsating, it was obviously hard. She wondered curiously if that was normal for guys. Obviously she wasn't thinking much, just reacting out of curiosity as she crawled up on the large bed, closer to him. This was Harry's godfather she thought suddenly as her fingers traced a scar on his chest. She was about to jump away startled at what she was doing. This was not like her at all. But something caught her wrist and held her in place.

She was staring face to face with deep black eyes, groggy from sleep. He gave her a look of confusion and something she could only guess was desire. She had never had someone look at her like that. "Hermione..?" His voice was scratchy from sleep and confused. He looked like he thought he was still sleeping. The combination of tussled hair, rock hard abs and confused desired look made Hermione do something she never thought she would have been capable of doing.

Her legs straddled him and her mouth found his. Inexperienced as she was she at least knew how to snog someone. He gave in to her so easily. He released her wrist and his hands wrapped around her back, stroking it softly. Her body vibrated at his touch. She gasped against his mouth as she felt his hands near the side of her breasts. He felt her pull a little back and pressed his mouth more into hers; deepening the kiss as he sat up in bed.

In the heat of the kiss she let her hands roam across his body. Tracing his scars with her fingers, she felt him shiver at her touch and it only made her want to touch him more. Her hand travelled down to the piece of fabric at his waist. Experimentally she brushed against the fabric and gasped as she felt his throbbing member through the fabric, he was even bigger now than when she first had walked into the room.

A growl escaped his lips at her touch and in one motion he had their positions flipped. She was pinned under him on the bed. Her breath was heavy, her whole body screaming "yes" to his touch. He had her hands pinned together over her head, the other hand traveling up her belly to her chest, pulling her shirt with him. He wasn't the only one who had filled in since they first met. His eyes hungrily looked at her body as she squirmed under his touch, arching her body against his hand.

He made quick work of her bra, exposing her round and perky breasts. The nipples were already hard and she gasped as he ran his finger across them. He was teasing her, slowly rubbing her nipples, bending down and taking one breast in his mouth while he played with the other. Her hands free she had grabbed his unruly hair and latched on. There were no more thoughts in her head, everything was foggy from desire. She had never felt like this before. Viktor had tried to cup a field the short period she had been with him, but it had always felt awkward. This was far from it.

"Please," she begged him her voice breathy. She didn't know what she was begging for, just something. He was breathing just as heavily as she. His head fell against her shoulder in what seemed like a wasted effort to control himself. "Are you sure," he whispered. "I won't be able to stop love…" He almost sounded pained. She knew if she stopped it right now he would stop. But she didn't want to stop, she wanted this. "Please!" She begged, her body squirming against him, rubbing against him.

"Fuck…" A growl escaped him again as he very efficiently got her pants off. His fingers pulled down her underwear and he took her mouth again as his fingers slid across her clitoris and she gasped against his mouth. She was already wet and ready, her body reacting eagerly to him. She nibbled at his lip as he removed his underwear. She got a quick glance at his hard erect manhood before he rammed it into her.

The quick shot of pain made a whimper escape her lips and Sirius froze. Realization hit him and he looked at her with shock and guilt. "You're a…" He started but she pulled his face down to her and kissed him fiercely. It had just caught her off guard, she was fine now. "I'm fine," she breathed against his mouth and she felt his body relax and his hand brushed against her thigh to her butt, making her wrap her legs around him as he thrust into her. First a little careful, but as she settled into the rhythm with him he picked it up. Her hands scratched along his back as she moaned from pleasure. Her body tingled and warmth spread across it as she came with a gasp of shock and pleasure. He wasn't far behind as he groaned and filled her with his seed.

Hermione pushed herself up in a sitting position, pulling down her shirt as she did. Sirius was sitting by the side of the bed, head in his hands. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He muttered. "What have I done?" A little annoyed Hermione scowled. "It takes two you know," she huffed as she retrieved her clothes from the edge of the bed. She glanced at him and he didn't look like he had even heard her. He was muttering under his breath. After getting dressed she crawled over to him and slipped her hands around his shoulders; leaving them rested on his bare chest. "Stop worrying, it's fine," she whispered against his ear. She felt him shiver and had an amazing empowering feeling that she had the means to make this gorgeous man react like that. "Hermione," he pulled her hands off him, "It's my fault, I'm the adult, I shouldn't have." He rambled. "You're Harry's friend, fuck you're only 15…" His eyes widened at the realization.

Huffing slightly that he had pushed her off, she got off the bed. "Actually from all the time-turning I did my 3rd year I'm technically 16. And I won't tell anyone, you don't have to worry." His eyes caught hers and he looked crestfallen. Had she just broken Sirius Black? Her heart skipped a beat, he looked so lost. Hermione moved over to stand in front of him. She picked up his head to face her and kissed him. First he gave in to her, then his body went rigid and he softly but firmly removed her hands from his face. "This can't happen again, Hermione," He scolded her softly. "It was a mistake, I should never have let it happen and there is no excuse."

Now she was genuinely annoyed at him. "Fine," she said curt and stepped away from him. Her body was screaming to be close to him again, it took every fibre of her being to turn her back on him and walk away without another word. She somehow managed to make her way back to somewhere she recognized and made her way to the room she shared with Ginny. Ginny wasn't there as Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down. Had she just fucked Harrys Godfather? Holy shit. How was she ever going to explain that to her friends? And how was she going to deal with this intense need for more? It hadn't been enough, she wanted more. Somehow the secrecy made it all even more exciting to her. But Sirius had said it wouldn't happen again, he had been very serious about it. Then again, he hadn't been with anyone since before Azkaban and she had no competition in the house.

The empowering feeling she had gotten was enough to make up her mind. She wanted him again; she wanted to feel him again.

The next week she started wearing skirts and t-shirts that fit to her curves. He knew what was under there. Obviously she couldn't make anyone else suspicious; so she started flirting with Ron when people were around, making it look like she was dressing like this to get his attention. Ron was oblivious as always though. She could feel Sirius eyes on her; especially when she was talking to Ron. For good measures she would flirt a little with Remus when he was there too.

While everyone was busy cleaning she would position herself so that only Sirius could see her and bend over to pick up something from the floor, her skirt riding up to flash him some skin. When she looked back up she could see a pained look on his face. It made her body tingle from anticipation and adrenalin. One day at breakfast she sat down beside him and underneath the table she discretly moved her hand to his thigh, softly rubbing her fingers in circles close to his crotch. He want so red Mrs. Weasley asked him if he was getting sick and started trying to take his temperature. The whole thing was hilarious and Hermione chuckled softly as he shot her a warning look.

One day she knew he was in the study she excused herself from the others to go "do her summer homework". In reality she was done with the homework since the first day of vacation and instead she snuck into Sirius study, making sure no one saw her. Once inside she locked the door and turned to face him. He was sitting at his desk with a bottle of firewhiskey. He looked up and a shocked expression filled his face.

"Hermione, you can't be here," he told her warningly; putting his glass down on the desk.

"I can't stop thinking about it, about you," she confessed in a low voice, moving toward him. "I NEED you" She moved to the side of his chair and turned him to face her. She could see he was slightly drunk. "You need someone your own age," he muttered, refusing to look at her.

Hermione straddled him in the chair, rubbing slightly against his lap as she did, and a growl escaped him. Her hand ran through his hair, along his cheek, fingers brushing his lips. "I don't want anyone else," she whispered as she leaned in closer going for the side of his neck. She pressed her lips to his neck above the collar of his shirt and felt him go rigid. Tracing her lips along his neck she placed another kiss by his jawline. His hands had gone around to her back; she could feel him giving in a little. Her fingers worked their way up his shirt, unbuttoning it with shaky hands.

She felt him go hard underneath her. Her mouth found his ear and nibbled at the end. It was like a lightning shot through him. He stood up, pulling her with him, his hands firmly cupping her ass. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he growled and captured her mouth with an intense hunger. All the steam he had built up the last couple of days seeing her parade around in small skirts, flirting with his best friend, came rushing out and he was pulling off her shirt. She frantically worked at getting him out of his clothes, finally getting the shirt open to run her hands across his chest.

Hermione moved her hands downwards catching at hem of his jeans. He put her down on the desk as she tugged and pulled his jeans open. Taking back some control she pushed him back into the chair and jumped off the desk. He had already removed her shirt and bra, but her skirt was still on, riding dangerously high on her waist. She went to her knees and pulled off his jeans and underwear.

He was huge, his member throbbing and hard. Never actually had the chance to study a man before she looked at it curiously. Her hand carefully cupped around his shaft and she felt him shudder and groan. Experimentally she ran her hand up and down his shaft, than took him into her mouth. Well she was in deep waters now; as she had no idea what she was doing. She could feel him losing control under her touch. He had a hand firmly entangled in her hair, groaning loudly. With one last shudder she felt him come as he pulled her head off so she wouldn't have to swallow it. Even though he had just come he didn't get any limper. He was still rock hard and had a wild look in his eyes. Picking her up he carried her over to the couch and they both fell onto it entangled in each other.

Hermione's legs were wrapped around him, skirt hiked up to her belly exposing her to him. He made quick work of it and thrust himself into her. She moaned loudly as he began rhythmically thrusting into her. "Not so loud, love" he warned softly, covering her mouth with his. It was like he was on a mission to punish her for teasing him so much the last couple of days. He made her come several times, relentlessly pushing on, until he finally came for the second time and pulled out of her. She was exhausted and could barely move.

Letting out a satisfied sigh she grinned. How was it that they fit so well together, it was like their bodies were made for each other. She couldn't get enough of she would have worried that he didn't like it or that she didn't do well enough. But she was so attuned to his body that she knew without asking that he had felt the same way she did. "They're going to wonder if you've gone mad again if you go around grinning like that," She commented as she pushed herself up; drawing her legs up to her chest and hugging them. She watched him from above her knees. He was getting dressed, which was a travesty she thought. She could watch him naked all day long.

"Well love, you look like you've been fucked brainless," he countered grinning at her. For the first time she saw a glimpse of the boy he had been before losing his friends. She had heard stories from Remus and apparently Sirius had been quite the player at school. No wonder girls fell at his feet with that killer smile.

"Yes, please," she grinned as she got up and walked over to him, still naked, her skirt slipping off her as she got up. He had started buttoning his shirt, but her hands stopped it. He chuckled at her reply and put his hands on her sides, sliding them down until they cupped her ass on both sides. She wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her up and pushed her up against the wall. "We can't let anyone find out," he warned, searching her face. She moved her hands up to his neck and nodded as she wrapped her hands around his neck effectively pulling him closer. "I'm in trouble," he muttered as they once again locked lips.

When Harry arrived; the house suddenly got a lot busier and it was hard finding time alone. Hermione started sneaking out at night after Ginny fell asleep. Some nights they would just lay there talking. She told him everything, all her secrets and feelings. Things she couldn't tell Harry or Ron, or even Ginny. Although it was exciting keeping this secret from her friends and family she still felt guilty. But nothing good would come out of them telling everyone, they wouldn't understand. And Sirius was still an escaped criminal in the eyes of the rest of the world. What future was there for them? Yet she couldn't give him up, she felt herself fall in love with him. She was too afraid to tell him. They had an amazing chemistry, but was it only physical from his side? She didn't know and didn't ask. And Sirius didn't say anything; afraid to hold her back from creating her own family. He was too old for her, too damaged. Christmas was the last days they were intimate. Hermione cried by herself after leaving, her heart felt like it was breaking. When Harry was certain he had seen Sirius in trouble she followed him to the Departments of Mystery. And that's where she saw her first love, her first everything, fall into the veil before she was sent back in time to stare death straight in the face.


	6. The truth will set you free

Hermione told Lily and Marlene she had loved a man, older then her, who also was named Sirius. He had been her first and last, dying right before she came to Hogwarts. Telling the story out loud brought tears to her eyes, but she felt talking about it helped her work through it. She had had it bottled up for far too long; it was messing with her psyche. The two girls held her and softly said comforting words.

It was finally time for Christmas break and Hermione packed her bags with Lily and Marlene. "Why aren't you guys going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked them curiously.

"My sister got engaged to the most muggle muggle off all time," Lily said grudgingly. "They are going to be with mom and dad for Christmas and Petunia is afraid I will expose her "freaky" side of the family," Lily sighed. It was obvious she loved her sister even though her sister was unusually cruel to her.

"That's rough," Hermione mussed. "Did she really call you a freak…? What a hag." Marlene cut in, obviously there was no love lost there.

"My family decided to go on a vacation," Marlene shrugged. "I was originally going to stay at Hogwarts, but James invited me so I wanted to take the chance to see the Potters Mansion" She grinned at Hermione.

"So Lily," Hermione drawled. "I couldn't help but notice how you light up whenever a certain Potter enters the room," she teased her friend. It was true, Lily had really started to warm up to James. It was amazing to see her fall in love with him.

Lilys face turned red. "He's been sending me small notes every day. And he promised to stop bullying Severus, said something about doing it just because he was jealous," She reddened more. Lily was so innocent and sweet. "He even apologized to Serverus," She hesitated. Seemed like Snape hadn't taken the apology graciously.

"He's a good guy Lily," Hermione smiled. Lily deserved to be happy.

They were all picked up at train station by Mr. Potter who guided them to a fireplace used for wizard travel nearby. They all arrived in the Potters living room, which was huge, where Mrs. Potter greeted them happily.

Sirius took her hands once they were all introduced. "Come on, I'll show you your room," He grinned and started pulling her along before she could say anything. "What about Lily and Marlene?" She laughed softly at his eagerness.

"Its fine, James and Remus will show them later," He waved her question off and led her down a hallway to a door at the far end. Inside there were 3 beds freshly made up for her, Lily and Marlene. Sirius had been carrying her bag for her and put it down beside one of the beds. "My room is just across the hall and James is a few doors back the way we came," He explained as he pulled her to the window showing of the view of the forest outside. You could see above the trees for miles with mountains and a river. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed with sparkly eyes. "It's beautiful. I always knew Harry was rich but this is…" She clasped a hand to her mouth. Oh no, she had said Harry. She could see Sirius eyebrows arch at her, he never missed a thing.

"Who's Harry?" He asked dubiously. "What does he…"

"No sorry, slip of the tounge," she hurried to stop him. "Just someone I used to know a long time ago. I meant to say James." She tried to sound reassuring but couldn't help some regret seeping into her voice.

"You never talk about your past," he pulled her into a hug. "You know you can trust me, right love?"

"I know Sirius," she felt so comfortable in his arms. They had been good friends ever since the date. He had turned out to be incredible easy to talk to when he wasn't trying to impress the people around him. "It's just…" She struggled finding the words. "I probably won't ever see them again and it breaks my heart."

"I'm here whenever you feel like you can talk about it," He whispered in her hair, holding her close. In a short time he had gotten completely and utterly addicted to this girl. Sirius finally understood why James had acted like an idiot over Lily all these years.

"Let's go for a walk after dinner and I'll tell you about my friends and the crazy year we had last year," she pulled away and smiled at him. "Come on, let's go down to the others." This time it was her turn to drag him with her. Mrs. Potter made an amazing dinner for them and afterwards Lily and James were the first to disappear without a word. Hermione and Marlene just exchanged a knowing look and Hermione took Sirius by the arm and dragged him with her for a walk.

Walking for hours she told him about Ron and Harry. She talked about Ginny and Luna and how they all formed a defence against the dark arts club to learn some defence since their professor had been bat shit crazy. She left out last names of course and she left out Harrys dealings with Voldemort, but did mention the times they encountered Death Eaters. She told him about the Sirius of her time, how she had loved him and he had died. Lily and Marlene had helped her talk and come to pass with what happened.

Sirius listened patiently; laughed at the funny stories, squeezed her hand comfortingly at the bad stories. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said softly as they stopped in a clearing. He picked her up and easily sat her down on a big fallen log. It was so high up she was face to face with him. He had his hands placed at each side of her on the log as he stared into her eyes. "So you loved a man named Sirius?" He grinned sheepily, making her slap him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"You're incredible," She teased. "That's what you got from that story. I shouldn't be surprised…" She brushed some hair out of his face. It was so easy to fall into old habits with this Sirius, it felt so natural.

"You are amazing love," His head leaned against her hand as she brushed it along his jawline. He turned his head so his lips touched her hand, kissing it softly. Hermione's heart was beating like crazy. She touched his lips with her fingers. "This is torture," he sighed his eyes closed, feeling the touch of his fingers.

Hermione knew she was being unfair to him, but it was like seeing a dead loved one again and touch them. It was painful to resist for her too. It took just a split second without thinking clearly and her fingers were replaced by her mouth. His lips were just as she remembered, he tasted exactly the same. She had caught him off guard and he froze for a second. Catching up his hand went behind her head and pressed her even closer to him, deepening the kiss almost desperately. They stayed locked together until both were out of breath and parted.

"Do you believe in second chances," she whispered a few inches from his mouth, her eyes still closed. She felt him cup her face in his hands and opened her eyes to stare into those clear deep black eyes. "I believe you were meant to be in my life," he smiled warmly at her and gave her a short soft kiss. "Come on love, we should be getting back before they start wondering where we are." She nodded and jumped down from the log with his help. They walked back his arm flung over her shoulder, holding her close and warm when she shivered in the cold night air.

Later that night she found herself alone with Remus in the living room by the fireplace. James and Sirius were hunting for candy in the house and Lily and Marlene had gone to freshen up in their room. Remus was staring absentmindedly into the fire. It wasn't uncommon that they sat together without saying anything; it was comfortable silence they both enjoyed. After coming out to Sirius about her past she was in an honest mood. Searching her friend face she carefully asked, "Are you going to tell me or do I have to say it?"

He looked at her startled not understanding what she was talking about. "What are you…" He began but she cut him off. "Come on Remus, I know you well enough to have figured it out a long time ago. You don't have to be afraid." She reached out and touched his arms reassuringly as it dawned on him what she was talking about. He looked panicked at first, then calmed when she stayed calm and smiling at him. "I'm a werewolf," he whispered shyly. "Yes you are," she nudged her shoulder into his playfully. "Remus, it doesn't change a thing, you're my friend and I love you no matter what." She reassured him.

"How?!" Was the only question he managed to form in his disbelief. No one had ever guessed that, how did she know. "The sick aunt story was a little obvious, and you looked so haggard around every full moon I'm surprised no one else has guessed it." Remus was gaping at her. Obviously he needed to have a talk with his mates about this.

"Remus," Hermione tried making her voice sound as casual as she could. "Why isn't Peter here?" She hoped he didn't notice the quiver in her voice. She had to work hard not to clench her teeth in rage. "He is with his mother. She is his only relative, so he always goes home to her for Christmas," He shrugged, didn't seem like he was reading anything into her question. "Please promise me you won't trust him Remus," her voice was low as she stared at her hands. "There is something… Off, about him."

Remus frowned. Peter was harmless, he adored James, and there was nothing to worry about there? What did she really mean. She had figured out all of their secrets, maybe he should take her at her word. "I'll be careful," he said slowly. "What makes you say that though?"

"Just a gut feeling," She hurried to explain, although that was a lie too. Obviously she knew what Peter had done from when she met him her 3rd year. "He will do whatever it takes to survive. Right now that is hanging out with you guys, who knows what it will be in the future."

"I'll keep an eye out," Remus nodded, although he still looked sceptical, Peter had been his friend for a long time after all. "I can't imagine him betraying us, but I'll be on my guard." He promised as James and Sirius came running into the room hands filled with all kinds of candy.

"Hurry, eat it up before Dad figures we took it, he'll go ballistic," James urged them as he and Sirius poured what they had in their hands out on the table. The boys were both cackling like small children. Hermione stifled a giggle as Sirius sat down beside her and handed her a treat.

The next day they all travelled to Diagon Alley to shop for Christmas gifts. The girls went off together, leaving the boys to fend for themselves. Lily was going to buy something for James and Hermione wanted to buy something for Sirius and Dumbledore as a thank you for his help during the summer. She wanted to get Remus something nice too; he really was one of her best friends.

Lily had some trouble figuring out what to buy James, so Hermione suggested to get something related to Quidditch because she knew Harry liked those gifts so much. Problem was, James was rich and spoiled, and he always got what he wanted. The clue was finding something he didn't know he wanted. "I'm pretty good at transfiguration, I could make something for him," Lily mussed to herself.

"You know what would really surprise him is if you got something from the muggle world," Hermione said as she looked at the broomsticks on display. "It might seem ordinary to us, but he is a spoiled wizard and haven't laid eyes on the muggle world before. Like a digital watch? Or an mp3 player. Do they have the Ipod yet?" She mumbled absentmindedly.

"What's an Ipod and a mp3 player?" Lily looked at her confused. Shit, the mp3-player probably wasn't invented yet. Hermione mentally slapped herself. "Never mind, was something I heard about before I came to Hogwarts, was probably just a joke." She tried sounding casual as she brushed it away. "Lils, you know him well I think you can find the perfect present if you stop over thinking it," she gave her a warm smile and they moved on. "You know what; I know where we can find the perfect gifts!" Hermione exclaimed and grabbed both girls by the hands; dragging them towards the Leaky Cauldron and the streets of London.

A couple hours later the girls walked into the ice cream shop, where they were meeting the boys, laughing and flushed from walking fast. They all had several bags on their arms. The boys were already there eating ice cream and saving them seats. Lily walked over and sat next to James who instinctively pushed his ice cream to her and put a protective arm around her. Marlene sat down and Hermione went over to stand behind Sirius.

She leaned down resting her head on his shoulder and folding her arms across his chest. "You guys didn't just buy truckloads of candy now?" She asked as he put his hand over hers and squeezed.

"What's a truck?" James asked confused from across the table, making both Lily and Hermione giggle. Lily came to his rescue "It's something Muggles use to transport something that's heavy." James nodded along as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world and started questioning Lily about this truck thing.

"Remus wouldn't let us," Sirius chuckled, turning his face to give her a kiss. Every time their lips touched it was as if electricity shot through her. "Good thing one of you has some sense," she teased and yelped as he turned and caught her waist, lifting her up and firmly placing her on his lap.

"Sensibility is overrated," He countered with a laugh. "Meantime we had to save Remus from the bookstore. It was a sad scene, honestly though he was going to cr…." Sirius was interrupted in his laughing explanation by a cherry hitting him square in the forehead.

"Sirius started growling at a cat in an alley," Remus teased, eating the other cherry he had in his hands. "What?" Hermione stared at Sirius incredulous. Sirius just grinned innocently and shrugged. "It was glaring at me creepily…" Hermione laughed as Sirius nuzzled into her neck and barked softly.

"You guys are sickeningly cute," Marlene rolled her eyes in their direction and Sirius stopped nuzzling Hermione to look at her. "Just because you missed your chance McKinnon," he grinned and Marlene gave a barking laugh at that. "You are such a dog Black…"

"Talking about chances," Hermione interrupted. "What's the story between you two?" She nodded towards Marlene and Remus, she could swear she had felt some tension from them sometimes. "They dated 2 years ago," James shot in, leaving his interrogation into muggle vehicles as the other conversation was becoming more interesting. "What?" Hermione gaped. She hadn't expected that, future Remus had never mentioned Marlene. Marlene flushed slightly busying herself with drinking her newly arrived milkshake. She was not going to encourage this talk.

"We broke up, it's nothing dramatic," Remus glared at James to make him shut up. James just held his hands up as to say "Sorry, keeping my mouth shut", but he was chuckling until Lily gave him a pointy elbow in the side. "We work better as friends," Remus sighed. Hermione somehow got the feeling that statement was something Marlene had said and nothing about how he felt about the situation. He was too kind and self-deprecating to say anything though. Hermione could guess Marlene had picked up on some inconsistencies in his stories about his aunt and so on and Remus hadn't dared to tell her the truth. The lies probably drove them apart.

"We should head home," James interrupted the awkward silence and stood up. "Mom probably has dinner ready soon." He helped Lily to her feet and picked up her bags; trying to sneak a peek, causing Lily to wrench the bags from him and giving him a slap on the chest. He faked being hurt and laughed loudly.

Christmas morning came fast. They all woke up super early as a bunch of kids, especially James and Sirius were in a fantastic mood as they tried to hustle the rest of the group downstairs so they all could open gifts together. Tired, but happy, Hermione smiled at their enthusiasm. Hermione got a cup of coffee and sat down in a comfy armchair, drawing her legs up to her chest as she sipped the cup and watched the show as James and Sirius ran around picking up gifts and handing them out. It took a long time for them all to get through the gift giving. Lily got James a nice muggle watch which fascinated him to no end since there were no magic involved. He couldn't understand how it worked without magic. Lily had to stop him from taking it apart to find out.

James got Lily a necklace with a silver doe. It was her patronus Hermione knew. They were really meant to be together. Hermione had given Remus a book about potions, in the back she had written down the instructions for wolfs bane which he would find when he sat down to read it. She knew it wasn't invented yet and she was not skilled enough to brew it herself, but she left a cryptic mention to show it to Severus Snape. He would know what to do with it; she only hoped he would see beyond his hatred for the marauders.

Sirius eagerly opened the gift from her. At first he looked confused then his eyes lit up. "What is it?" He asked with big eyes, he obviously thought it was the coolest thing he had seen. Hermione put down her coffee and walked over to sit in his lap. "It's a motorcycle," She put her hands around his neck. "Well, a miniature of a motorcycle. Muggles use it to ride around on." She had remembered Hagrid mentioning how much Sirius had loved his bike in the future. "Does it fly?" He asked studying the miniature. Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "It only drives on the ground"

"Well that's wasted!" Sirius got a glint in his eyes that made it obvious to Hermione he was working in his head how he could make it fly. Putting the motorcycle down he faced her, "Thank you," he breathed against her mouth as he pressed his lips against hers. Again she felt her body heat up with remembrance and desire. His hands were stroking her back, moving downward to the hem of her pjs. She felt every touch acutely and when his fingers started sneaking down her pjs she broke away from him and slapped his hands away. He was grinning dangerously at her.

"Sirius Black," She hissed feeling her face warming up as a flush crept on. "Not appropriate" She nudged her head around them at their friends still busy unpacking and having a great time. No one had noticed luckily. "No one is watching," He chuckled softly. "You're so cute when you get all worked up love," He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small wrapped gift handing it to her. "Merry Christmas, love!"

Hermione studied the present curiously, earlier mischief forgotten. It was very small, shaped like a square. She had never gotten a gift from a boy that was more than just a friend before. Slowly her fingers removed the paper and she lifted the lid of the square box. Inside was a bracelet in silver, three charms were attached to it; a black dog, a silver book and a heart-shaped simple diamond. "Sirius," She gasped. "This is too much" Her voice came out a little more scolding than she had planned. Taking her wrist he picked up the bracelet and carefully put it in place before kissing her wrist. "It's not enough," He said softly so only she could hear. "It's a promise that I'll always be there for you." He rested his head against her shoulder and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. That's a promise you can't keep she thought and felt panic rise in her chest.

How could she just stand by and let these wonderful, amazing people die knowing what she did. She knew from this moment she couldn't keep her promise to Dumbledore, she had to do something. She felt like it had been her faith all along to come her, she fit in so perfectly. And although she missed her parents and her friends, she was happier than she had ever been before. She had always felt out of place, like she didn't really belong, it was just a fluke that Harry and Ron had brought her along and she was just a sidekick in someone else's story.

Her relationship with Sirius in the future had given her a sense of self. She had a story that was her own and not part of Harry's narrative; although she did love Harry like a brother. It had been a taste of the life she had created for herself here. She had to protect it at all costs.

"Sirius," She whispered. "I need to talk to you about something, in private." She stressed the last part and he looked up at her puzzled, he couldn't make out the look on her face.

"Come with me," He said softly and pulled them both out of the couch. Grabbing her hand they left the rest of their friends and headed up to the second floor and Sirius bedroom. "It's the most private room," He told her when she hesitated to walk in for a second. He had misunderstood though, it wasn't because it was his room she had hesitated, it was because she didn't know how to tell him what she had to tell him and she was afraid how he would react. She was taking a huge risk.


	7. All or nothing

**All or nothing**

Inside Sirius bedroom Hermione stood in the center of the room. She stared at the wall, without seeing it, her mind reeling for some way to explain everything. She had tried so hard to resist him, to stay away, but he had slowly crept into her heart all over again. Her love for the older Sirius and this Sirius had nothing to do with age or even desire; although her body craved him, it was the first time in her life she had felt like she was the most important person in someones life. Hermione wasn't just a side-kick with Sirius, she was his equal. It always felt like it was their story, their life. She loved Harry and Ron, but from the moment she met them she had always felt like a supporter, they needed her and she helped them, but it was never her story. Once it had been enough, but her accidental relationship with the older Sirius had shattered the fragile glass house she had build around herself and now it wasn't enough anymore. She couldn't go back to being on the side lines of the story.

"Love," Sirius searched her eyes as he placed his hand in hers. Their fingers entwined and he pulled softly on her to sit down. Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at their hands, a small smile forming on her lips. Sirius other hand went to her cheek and brushed away the tear that had escaped there, making her look up at him again. It was hard to look him in the eyes; he was probably going to think she was crazy and it would break her heart in a million pieces. With a deep breath she sat down on the side of his bed, letting go of his hand not wanting him to feel how she was shaking.

"I told you about my friends Harry and Ron," She begun the insanely long and hard tale of how she had ended up in the past. When she got to the part where she saw the older Sirius die and was hit by a curse that crushed the time-turner and sent her back, her voice was shaking as much as her hands. It was painful to tell the whole story to him, more painful then she could have imagined. "I was so confused, I didn't know what had happened and Dumbledore told me there was no going back," she stared at her hands as she kept fidgeting. "He warned med that revealing anything about the future might have serious consequences."

"Harry is James and Lily's son; he grew up an orphan with his aunt and uncle. When I saw James that first day I thought he was Harry and then I saw you," She glanced over at him; he was sitting with his head in his hands not moving. "I recognized you from a photo you showed me. The other you…" She frowned. It was so hard to explain. "And I kept seeing your face as you died over and over again. I didn't realize you guys would be there, I thought I wouldn't recognize anyone except some of the professors."

There was a moment of silence as they both tried processing everything. Hermione knew much more she hadn't told him yet of course, she just didn't know how to say it. It was obvious too much already for Sirius, he had probably not heard about time-turners before and no one had ever travelled this far back into the past even in the future. If someone had told this story to Hermione she wouldn't have believed it. "James and Lily dies?" Sirius didn't lift his head and his voice was muffled.

"Voldemort kills them on Harry's 1st birthday," Hermione nodded. She still flinched slightly from saying Voldemort's name, but she and the rest of Dumbledore's Army had worked hard to let go of the fear behind the word. "Remus was my professor our 3rd year," She smiled at the memory; he had been an amazing professor. "He didn't die," she added quickly.

"What about Peter?" Sirius asked quietly. Hermione didn't know how she was going to answer that question. It was a loaded gun for her. Her furious hatred for the horrible man he became made her grimace painfully. "He sold you all out to Voldemort," she decided on the direct answer, not knowing how to break the news calmly. Her face was a mask of disgust and hatred. Sirius lifted his head and looked at her with shock. "He wouldn't…" He began but when he saw the look on her face he went quiet again. "He had to have been under control or," Sirius loyalty to his friend made Hermione's face soften and she put her hand on his comfortingly.

"He wasn't forced. He betrayed James and Lily, led Voldemort straight to them. When you figured out what he did something snapped and you went after him. You told the story to me once. In the end your hesitation to kill your friend was what got you sent to Azkaban for murder. He tore of his own finger and killed a bunch of muggles to frame you for his murder," She couldn't help the pure hatred seeping into her voice. "He hid as a rat for 12 years with my friend Ron's family. When you escaped Azkaban you found him and again tried to kill him… He escaped again and went on to murder a school friend of ours to bring Voldemort back to power," She sighed exhausted by the memories of her 4th year. It had been a nightmare.

"I know he hasn't done any of those things yet," she mumbled. "But I can't help to feel hatred and disgust every time I see him at school. I could just kill him and perhaps save everyone!"

Sirius squeezed her hand softly. "You couldn't kill anyone," he smiled softly at her. Hermione couldn't hold back the tears starting to run down her cheeks. She had been afraid she would never get to see that smile again, the smile he only showed her. "So I probably told you about the Marauders then," he asked softly, brushing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Ron's older brothers found the map; they gave it to Harry our 3rd year, although we didn't know it was you guys at the beginning. Remus got so angry when he found out Harry had it, he thought you were trying to lure Harry to his death. Everyone believed you had killed Peter and betrayed James and Lily at that point," she felt him flinch at that. "The cloak Harry inherited when he was 11. And I figured out what Remus was while he was our professor. He knows I know, I told him, and it doesn't matter to me I love him either way!" She knew Sirius was worried about his friends. Werewolves were even more hated now then in her own time.

"Do you believe me?" She asked quietly, not daring to look at him. Her heart was beating so fast she had trouble breathing normally.

"I want to," he started and she stood up suddenly not managing to sit still. "Love, you need to give me a moment to process, it's a hard pill to swallow." He had grabbed her wrist, stopping her from running away. She wanted to run, her mind couldn't take this. "Stay," he begged.

Hermione hesitated for a moment; then nodded and sat back down. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I need to save everyone," She paused taking a deep breath, her hands went to his face, resting on each side. "I need to save you," she insisted. "I'm not strong enough to watch you all die, but I can't do it myself, I need your help Sirius."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her up into his lap, her legs straddling him. Stroking her back he leaned in and brushed his lips against her. "We'll figure something out, love." He whispered against her lips. An overwhelming feeling of relief and desire rushed over her and she pressed her lips firmly against his, deepening the kiss. All the tension and steam inside her was released as she pushed against his chest; making them both fall to the bed. Sirius quickly flipped their positions so he was on top of her, pinning her down with his body. His hands slid up and down her sides slowly as they didn't stop kissing. It sent a delicious tingle through her body and she buried her hands in his hair, pulling slightly on it. They were both panting hard when they came up for air and Sirius head fell to her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck. "You're killing me," he muttered and nibbled at her neck which turned into sucking. Hermione had started pulling his t-shirt upwards when there was a knock on the door.

"Padfoot, you in there mate?" It was James. An animalistic growl sounded from deep in Sirius throat. "GO AWAY PRONGS," He shouted at the door as he lifted his neck.

"Everyone is waiting for you guys so we can have breakfast," James continued obviously laughter in his voice. "I thought you would be done by now. Mom and Dad will have a fit if you two don't come down now" You could hear loud chuckling as James walked back downstairs, apparently very happy with himself for ruining their fun.

"Let's just ignore him," Sirius agreed with himself and went back to kissing her neck. Hermione sighed and pushed him off her. "You know he'll come back and bother us until we join them…" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Sirius groaned as he pushed off her, not happy at all with the situation.

Hermione went to his mirror. She was trying to straighten herself out when she noticed the hickey at her neck. "Sirius," she gasped in disbelief. "You're awful!" She bit her lip trying to think of a spell to hide it. Meanwhile Sirius walked up behind her and grinned at her in the mirror. "Just marking what's mine, it's a dog thing," he shrugged but didn't look sorry at all.

"I can't go down like this, What will the Potters think…" She rubbed her hands against the hickey wide eyed and slightly panicked. Sirius hand covered her own and pulled it away from the hickey. "Don't worry love, I'll hide it for you." He sounded regretful as he gave her neck a soft kiss. It took him to seconds to whisper a spell that made the hickey take on the same colour as her skin; effectively making it invisible. "Happy?" He asked still grinning at her.

Hermione shook her head at him but couldn't help but laugh a little. "You really are impossible Sirius Black," her hands slapped against his chest as she turned around and headed for the door. Sirius was right behind her and as she walked out the open door she felt a quick sharp slap on her ass, making her jump and yelp in surprise. "I try," he snickered as she stalked off trying to ignore him. Hermione couldn't help but smile though. How it was possible to be this ridiculously happy she couldn't fathom.

That afternoon they spent the day outside, it had started snowing earlier. Hermione and Lily gave the rest of the group a lesson in making a snowman without using magic, but James and Sirius got bored quickly and started a snowball fight against each other. They looked redicules throwing themselves around in the snow, running and dodging each other. The rest of the group became innocent casualties of the fight and soon the three girls and remus were huddled up discussing what they should do to get back at them. Hermione and Marlene ended up with grabbing a handful of snow and while Lily distracted the boys they poured the snow down the inside of their clothes. A comical dance ensued where the boys desperately tried getting the snow out. The girls were laughing so hard they were all leaning against each other to not fall to the ground. Remus stood watching with a laughing smile on his face. Once the snow had melted on their backs James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, they picked up snow and started running towards the girls; who started running away screaming. Remus discreetly stepped to the side and out of sight.

That night Hermione wanted to sneak out and join Sirius as she had so often done with the older Sirius. Alas, Marlene and Lily wanted to talk about the day, about their gifts and lives. Lily looked so excited when she talked about her first kiss with James, which had happened right after the snowball fight away from everyone else. James had caught her and they had fallen to the ground. Lily had ended on top of James as he turned his body to protect her from the fall. She blushingly told them about how she had just kissed him in the moment. Her innocence was cute, Hermione thought. It was Hermione's time to blush when the other girls asked her what had happened when they went to Sirius bedroom. She tried insisting that nothing had happened, but the other two girls just laughed at that not believing her. To make everything worse her hickey had returned at that moment. Lily and Marlene had giggled hysterically. "I'm going to kill him…" Hermione whispered to herself; her face red as a tomato.

They didn't fall asleep before well into the night. The next couple of days went by fast; Hermione and Sirius kept trying to get some time alone, but it was impossible. They all celebrated New Year with alcohol they managed to sneak into the study where Mr. and Mrs. Potter had allowed them to have a little "party". And they all got so drunk they didn't make it back to their rooms even. Everyone fell asleep either on the couch, chairs or like James who ended up on the floor. The next day wasn't particular happy day as they all had hangovers. Mrs. Potter gave them a hard talk about drinking while serving them breakfast, which they barely touched.

Soon they were all on the train back to Hogwarts, closer now than they had ever been before.


End file.
